


The Last Turnabout

by TheFeelingsUnnecessaryOnes



Category: Battle Royale - Takami Koushun, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Dude I'm not typing 42 names, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Obviously there will be deaths, Stay, Stay until the end I swear it's a happy ending, Want to know how?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeelingsUnnecessaryOnes/pseuds/TheFeelingsUnnecessaryOnes
Summary: Phoenix Wright and almost everyone he knows find themselves participating in a Battle Royale, meaning they are supposed to kill each other until there's only one remaining. Some love confessions can't stay secret when your life is at stake...
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Dernière Volte Face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533158) by YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE (me). 

**Introduction**

* * *

Some notes first!

I wrote this fic in 2011 after a few years of being obsessed with Battle Royale. This really follows the way the book was written, and I will remind you all of the rules in the fic.

There are characters from every Ace Attorney game up to 2011 (I was not a psychic!). It’s post-Apollo Justice, but the characters are shown the way they are when we first meet them. I had apparently no time for sad badge-less Phoenix in 2011. Some characters are also supposed to be in jail, but they will be here.

This fic also has a sequel that I didn’t write in 2011. If you were already there in French at that time, that’s new stuff (also, you’re the real MVP, since there were 15 comments lmao)!

Here is the list of all the characters! You don’t have to remember anything by heart. I just wrote this list if you want to check the characters beforehand, if you don’t remember all of them. If you don’t want to know, don’t check! Battle Royale also starts with a characters list, by the way. READ THIS BOOK IT’S INCREDIBLE.

I had made a map with all the zones and uploaded it on a website that died in the meantime. After reading the fic again, it’s really not that important to have the map under your eyes as you read. So RIP Tinypic.

**Women**

F-1 – Maya Fey

F-2 – Pearl Fey

F-3 – Ema Skye

F-4 – Lana Skye

F-5 – Cammy Meele

F-6 – Lotta Hart

F-7 – Adrian Andrews

F-8 – Franziska Von Karma

F-9 – Morgan Fey

F-10 – Shih-Na

F-11 – Lamiroir

F-12 – Trucy Gramarye

F-13 – Regina Berry

F-14 – Desirée DeLite

F-15 – Iris Hawthorne

F-16 – Kay Faraday

F-17 – Viola Cadaverini

F-18 – Maggey Byrde

F-19 – Wendy Oldbag

F-20 – Plum Kitaki

F-21 – Vera Misham

**Men**

M-1 – Phoenix Wright

M-2 – Miles Edgeworth

M-3 – Apollo Justice

M-4 – Klavier Gavin

M-5 – Kristoph Gavin

M-6 – Luke Atmey

M-7 – Ron DeLite

M-8 – Max Galactica

M-9 – Furio Tigre

M-10 – Will Powers

M-11 – Jake Marshall

M-12 – Damon Gant

M-13 – Mike Meekins

M-14 – Larry Butz

M-15 – Dick Gumshoe

M-16 – Moe

M-17 – Manfred Von Karma

M-18 – Jean Armstrong

M-19 – Spark Brushel

M-20 – Shih-Long Lang

M-21 – Godot


	2. No Appetite For Delusion

**No Appetite For Delusion**

* * *

**[7:00]**

_Oh… my head…_

Phoenix Wright (M-1) was slowly coming back to his senses. A dull pain was knocking against his brain, unbearable, and he finally opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he understood he was sitting on a chair and half-collapsed on a table, his arms crossed. He straightened up, his spine cracking. As he wondered how long he had stayed with his back twisted, he heard a scream.

“Nick! Niiiick!”

Phoenix rubbed his eyes to see more clearly, ignoring how slack his arms felt, and he looked around. Maya Fey (F-1) was waving at him, visibly terrified.

“Nick, what is this place?”

“I- I have no idea, Maya, I’m sorry…,” he replied with a sigh.

“There are many other people sitting like we do! They’re all sleeping!” she exclaimed, stretching her legs before standing up carefully.

Phoenix yawned, exhausted as if he hadn’t slept for days. _This room… Where are we? _The place was very basic, only four walls and a blackboard, not unlike a school. They must have been carried here by force… _Did they let Maya wear her Magatama? _He turned towards her to check her necklace and saw that she was bent over Pearl Fey (F-2). _She’s sleeping…_ Then, Phoenix jumped. Maya was indeed wearing her Magatama, but the spiritual jewel was not the only item adorning her neck.

“Maya, what’s that around your neck?”

“What?” she said, bringing her hand to her Magatama by reflex. “Well… Nothing out of the ordinary, Nick!”

“Above!” Phoenix insisted, pointing at the metallic collar she was wearing.

“This- _Oh_!” she screamed, trying to tear it off. “What is this thing?”

“Wait, wait, stop tugging on it!” Phoenix yelled, waving his arms to calm her down. “I don’t think we should touch it, look- I have one too, and so does everyone else.”

Maya’s eyes widened in fear. She stifled a sob and said with a weak voice:

“Are we going to die…?”

“No, Maya, these are just collars. There must be a reason.”

“Could it be a 3D simulation?” she asked, wiping silent tears off her cheeks.

“Maybe! We’ll see!” Phoenix replied with a comforting smile.

_What is the deal with these collars? _Phoenix suddenly heard a quiet sigh. His childhood friend, Larry Butz (M-14), was sitting next to him.

“Ah! What is that thingy?”

Larry’s hands were grasping at his collar.

“Larry, wait… Don’t touch it, we’re going to know what it’s about! But why is everything so blurry?” Phoenix whined, counting his fingers.

“Nick, you have tons of eyelashes in your eyes! You slept very badly!” Larry said, bursting out laughing in spite of the stressful situation.

Phoenix tried not to rub his eyes again to avoid making it worse and asked:

“Maya, do you have a pocket mirror?”

An object landed forcefully on his table.

“Phoenix Wright! It is not the role of women to carry every useful item you may need! You are a lucky fool, however, since I am here.”

“I am not a foo-Franziska Von Karma (F-8)?” he jumped, getting up from his chair in one jump.

“The foolish reaction of a fool born to spout foolish words. Of course, it is I!” she shouted, twisting her wrist.

Phoenix waited for the whiplash, but nothing happened.

“Uh?” he blinked.

“My… My… _Where is my whip?_” she yelled, shaking her arms around, something no one had ever seen since she kept on whipping everyone.

“They must have kept it! No one has any weapon on them. I lost my badge because there is a pointy needle on it…”

“_WHO. IS. THEM_?” Franziska exploded, almost tearing her hair off.

“Please, calm down!” Phoenix begged her, slightly scared that she would hurt herself.

He quickly grabbed Franziska’s mirror, cleaned his eyes up and squeezed the German prodigy’s shoulders. He stared at her until she stopped screaming.

“Since you are a prosecutor, you will appreciate my explanation. We are all here in an empty room, and we don’t know what is happening. We are all wearing a collar, and I believe we shouldn’t try to remove it. We are waiting for everyone to wake up. These are the facts. What do you think about this case?”

Franziska blinked, widened her eyes, then displayed her normal expression. Cold, as usual.

“I think we should establish a list of all the people there.”

“Good idea!” Phoenix said, relieved that she was back to her old self.

“And stop touching my shoulders, Phoenix Wright!” she shouted, slapping him hard on the forearm.

Phoenix grimaced. He was both reassured and worried about the situation. As Larry complained about his collar giving him allergies, Phoenix tried to open the door. Locked, of course. He then walked around the tables. The room was so vast he couldn’t see everybody, especially because most of the people present were sleeping with their face hidden in their arms. There must have been around forty people, including Pearl who had just woken up.

“Mr Nick! Where are we?” she asked him, her wide eyes filled with terror.

“I don’t know yet, Pearls. If you want to help me, you can walk around and see if you recognise some people! Wake them up if you can, okay?”

“Alright, Mr Nick! I think Mystic Maya is there,” she said, pointing at Maya with a mischievous smile.

_Ah, Pearl and her theories about Maya and me…__ Phoenix reached the sleeping shape of Dick Gumshoe _(M-15), detective – or above? Below? Phoenix never knew. He shook him lightly and the detective immediately woke up, panicked.

“What is this place, pal?”

“No idea, help me wake the others!” Phoenix replied, shaking someone whose clothes he vaguely remembered.

“HEY!” the stranger screamed, standing up.

He was fourteen metres above Phoenix. Without exaggerating.

“What you doin’? Youse dink dis is funny?!”

“Oh sorry, I just wanted to wake you up, we are all locked up here without knowing why and-”

“Shush! _Get out_!” Furio Tigre (M-9) screamed, sitting back down and falling asleep immediately.

_Okay, okay… Let’s give up for now._

And then, suddenly, a familiar silhouette. A shock.

A young woman had just opened her eyes. She stretched out with grace, and Phoenix didn’t dare to approach her. Her gaze landed on him and she seemed candidly surprised. _Oh my God, it’s really her._ Iris Hawthorne (F-15). She was supposed to be in jail… Phoenix had tried to forget everything about this story, exhausted by this unbearable case. Maya’s mother’s death, spirits including Dahlia’s, who had made him believe in love before sending him to court… And Iris, whom he had loved without knowing it, dating her instead of her twin sister. The only woman he had ever been attracted to.

“Nick?” Iris murmured, in shock.

“I- Oh my G- I don’t-” Phoenix stuttered.

He blushed and turned his back to her, unable to speak a logical sentence. Subject, verb, object. Even this was too difficult for him. He ran to the other side of the room, aware that he wouldn’t be able to avoid Iris in the future, and bumped into a man.

“Ow!” Phoenix exclaimed, stepping back. “So sorry-”

“Wright?”

The one and only. Miles Edgeworth (M-2). In his usual magenta costume. Maybe the only person he could really discuss the whole situation with rationally…

“Edgeworth!” he said. “What are we doing here? Why are all these people linked to our cases?”

“Maybe it has not occurred to you yet that I don’t have any answer to your questions, Wright,” he replied coldly.

“We have been forcefully put to sleep,” Phoenix went on, unfazed. “I won’t believe that this is a coincidence, some people want to harm us and have brought us here to do so!”

“Why, in your honest opinion?”

“… No idea.”

Miles Edgeworth was not looking at him anymore, as if the discussion was of no interest to him. Upset, Phoenix continued talking.:

“What do you think about the collars?”

“I believe they are here to track us, to know where we are from a computer, for example.”

“Ah…,” Phoenix muttered, disappointed he hadn’t thought about this himself. “I wonder why we’re here.”

The prosecutor looked back at him, expressionless, and said:

“Let’s wake everyone else up.”

Phoenix nodded silently, unable to resist an order expressed so calmly. He shook the person closest to his arm. Someone he would have refused to see ever again, even if he was proposed a huge amount of money. He stopped shaking him immediately and turned to Edgeworth.

“Edgeworth, oh my God, it’s… it’s…”

“Manfred Von Karma (M-17) …,” the prosecutor breathed, visibly moved.

Von Karma had killed his father. There was nothing else to add.

“Why is he not in jail?” Edgeworth asked himself out loud.

“We have to tie him up! He shouldn’t wake up free!” Phoenix said, looking for something that could look like a rope.

“There is not a single weapon in this room, no badge, no anything… Have you been able to keep a single one of your belongings?”

Phoenix felt in his pocket the Magatama Pearl had given him a long time ago, and realised that he was lucky enough it didn’t look like a weapon. At least, he would know who was lying to him. But he didn’t want anyone to know about this. It felt like cheating.

“No, I don’t have anything left,” Phoenix lied.

“Me neither, Wright. I would have liked to keep my ruff, but I guess they thought it looked like a dangerous lace.”

“Ah, that ridiculous rustly thing?” Phoenix exclaimed, bursting out laughing.

“Ridiculous?” the prosecutor repeated, outraged.

Phoenix had always enjoyed teasing the prosecutor, even if he didn’t have a lot of personal pride topics – his ruff, his magenta costume, his weird haircut (although Phoenix couldn’t really judge that, considering his own), his almost stainless career, and his spiritual family link with the Von Karmas. Phoenix accepted that Edgeworth wasn’t ashamed of his law training with Manfred Von Karma, but sometimes he looked way too much like his mentor. Especially when he interrogated and briefed witnesses.

“I do not care about your opinion, given your clothing taste,” Edgeworth whistled, frowning. “But enough chatter. What shall we do of Manfred Von Karma?”

“I…,” Phoenix murmured, lost in thought. “Let’s wake everyone up to immobilise him before he does!”

“That’s an idea,” Edgeworth simply said, turning his back to him.

Phoenix sighed. He never got the consideration he deserved from the prosecutor. Phoenix shook awake a young man who looked familiar, with V-for-victory hair locks. He was stressed out, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. He knew him vaguely. Maybe on TV?

“What are we doing here? Where are we? Why do I have a collar?”

“We don’t know it yet, stay calm… Oh, do you have a golden bracelet? What’s your name?”

“I am Apollo Justice (M-3) … It’s just a bracelet, nothing more.”

_TCHAK!_

“Oh yeah, nothing more, uh?” Phoenix repeated.

Apollo was lying. The Magatama had made a psyche lock appear above his head. However, Phoenix didn’t think that the young man would ever tell him the truth. How could he find a way to obtain an answer? He had no idea what this bracelet could do. It was better to find another discussion topic. Time was valuable, with Von Karma sleeping a few metres away.

“What are you doing here, who are you?”

“I am- I am a defence attorney, for now. I have come here with my mentor. His name is Kristoph Gavin (M-5), he’s here.”

Kristoph Gavin was sinister-looking man with swirled blonde hair, holding his glasses tightly against his nose. He was not looking at anyone in particular, observing everyone in silence. Next to him, a very similar young man was leaning against the wall, and Phoenix had seen him once or twice in a magazine. He was the carbon copy of Kristoph Gavin, but more seductive and rock’n’roll. He was Klavier Gavin (M-4), the rockstar brother of Kristoph, singer of the Gavinners. He was also a prosecutor, less stern than Edgeworth. He charmed the jury pretty easily.

“Okay, your mentor and his brother,” Phoenix commented. “Do you know someone else, here?”

“I know this young woman, the one who just woke up over there. Her name is Viola Cadaverini (F-17). She was one of the most important elements on a case I worked on, recently… She’s slightly strange. There’s also this woman with the incredible round traditional haircut, Plum Kitaki (F-20). She’s always wearing a kimono and knows how to make herself heard.”

“Hey, Apollo!”

They turned around and saw a young girl running to them. She was younger than Maya and dressed as a magician. She wore a similar bracelet as Apollo’s.

“What is this place?” she asked, jovial but cautious.

“No idea, but we have to know who else is there. This is Trucy Gramarye (F-12), she helps me investigate,” he explained to Phoenix.

_Like Maya and I…_

“Who are you?” Trucy asked him.

“Phoenix Wright, defence lawyer.”

“You are like Apollo, I see… So you must know what we’re doing there, right?”

“Uh… I admit I don’t.”

_Ah, children these days…_

But they would have enough time for introductions later. Phoenix repeated the same orders to them and went on with his mission, side eyeing Von Karma. He really slept like a log, thankfully.

A veiled woman suddenly approached him.

“I am Lamiroir (F-11). Can someone explain me what is going on?”

_So Edgeworth could not keep his ruff, but she could keep her veil? _ _He had never seen Edgeworth’s clothes up close, but this meant that his ruff had a lot of lace behind it to keep it in place. Lamiroir’s veil was as dangerous as the sleeve of his jacket, nothing more._

“I don’t know where we are, sorry. Can you wake everyone up? But not the man over there, the goal is to tie him up. He was in jail until now, and he is very dangerous. Please focus on people who look strong enough to handle him, alright?”

“You seem to tell me the truth. I will help you.”

He trusted Lamiroir, as strange as it sounded. He knew he could tell her anything, any secret, open his heart, and he didn’t know why. Some people made you more honest, and she was one of them. Phoenix woke up Desirée DeLite (F-14), her husband Ron DeLite (M-7), Luke Atmey (M-6) – who was supposed to be in jail, but anyone could protect themselves from him, even Pearl – Will Powers (M-10) and Cammy Meele (F-5), a blonde and strange flight attendant. Suddenly, a woman in green clothes jumped on him. He knew that orange afro by heart. Lotta Hart (F-6).

“Phoenix Wright! I know it’s a scoop! People here without any reason, with these metallic collars… It’s gonna be the article of the century! I want an interview and some pics asap, wow!”

“No!” another voice declared. “I am the one in charge of the article! Snap the pictures, I will write the rest!”

The skinny man wore glasses that made his eyes look incredibly big, and he was scribbling in a little notepad.

“I am Spark Brushel (M-19), reporter. ‘Defence Attorney Doesn’t Know Where The Keys of the Dog Collars Are,’ end quoooooote!”

“Uh… Lotta?” Phoenix asked. “Could you help me? You will get your scoop later, and you can work with Mr Brushel. Your duo would do wonders.”

“I am a lone wolf, dude! Your memory is hella small!”

Phoenix turned away and sighed. That was most of what he was doing, since he woke up – sighing.

Within three minutes, everyone was awake. Phoenix had noticed a few people he knew, like Ema Skye (F-3) and her sister Lana Skye (F-4). He went back to Maya and Pearl, while Edgeworth organised Manfred Von Karma’s neutralisation. A dozen of people blocked his arms and legs and, when Von Karma opened his eyes, he couldn’t move at all. Phoenix was relieved, but this didn’t explain why they were all locked up there. Von Karma was screaming very insulting sentences, and his daughter was waiting at the other side of the room, next to the locked door, as pale as milk. _It must be hard for her to watch her father immobilised like a mere burglar._ She wasn’t looking at him, even though most of her father’s screams were about her.

Phoenix was going to clear his voice to tell everyone to calm down when the door opened abruptly. Franziska moved away from the path as twenty soldiers came in, threatening the prisoners with machine guns. A man Phoenix sadly knew entered the room, protected by two men heavily armed. Winston Payne. He was displaying the most ridiculous lock Phoenix had even seen on someone’s scalp.

“My moment of glory,” he muttered, shaking his hair with pride.

He turned to the prisoners, crossed his arms with a satisfied look, and declared:

“Let the Battle Royale commence!”


End file.
